


大雪

by pacific_nrm



Series: 三国 [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 大雪纷飞之际，喝一碗鸡汤暖暖身子吧。





	大雪

**Author's Note:**

> 黑历史搬运

今天是大寒，一年中最冷的时候，为什么本应在吴郡府中烤着火炉喝鸡汤的江东之主会出现在这个小小的海昌县府，他不嫌冷吗？陆逊紧了紧外衣，暗自腹诽着。

“现在正值严冬，主公来此是……”陆逊问道。

“伯言啊，一年未见，孤可甚是想你，特意来这儿陪你过个大寒，伯言可感动？”碧眸紫髯的青年兴奋地说着，这位朝堂之上喜怒不形于色的君主今日竟如同孩子一般。

“主公如此挂念臣，臣甚是感动，只是今日天气寒冷，主公远道而来，就快先回府休息吧。”陆逊微低着头，掩盖了眼中小小的暖意，打着官腔极其标准地回复道。

孙权并不在意，大步走过来，一手拍到陆逊肩上，皱了皱眉，说：“伯言，你这衣服怎么这么薄？冻坏了怎么办！”边说着，他将身上那件狐裘解下来，披到陆逊身上，还没等对方拿出礼仪规矩来说什么，他就径直走进府中。

孙权用余光偷瞄着跟在自己斜后方的青年，眼见他要脱下来，特意补充道：“伯言呐，这一年辛苦你了，把海昌治理得这么好，孤赏你一件狐裘，你看怎样啊？”

陆逊一顿，默默地将狐裘重新穿好，“谢主公”，他说。

孙权偷笑一下，推门进入府中坐入主座，陆逊走到下首，让下人点好火炉，孙权吩咐说：“小夏子，让厨房炖碗鸡汤。”又屏退了旁人，接着转过头来就和陆逊聊天，从尚香又拿着弓箭找各个将军陪练到今年又招了多少新兵，碧眸中闪着愉快的光芒，陆逊只是随声应着，倒上两杯热茶，双手递给孙权。

大概一个时辰后，侍从端上一盆鸡汤，孙权舀了两碗，也不顾陆逊的阻止把其中一碗放到他桌上，自顾自地说着：“孤以前喝过，味道还不错，伯言你尝尝。”陆逊为难地看着面前这一碗，说：“主公，这恐怕不合规矩。”

孙权看着眼前这人，有些不高兴，或许是“主公”的身份还没有把少年心性完全包裹起来，又或许是因为他和陆逊有着相似的经历，他总是不喜陆逊用这种完美的礼节和不冷不热的态度来对他。

他是特别的。孙权这样告诉自己。

“伯言，这里没有别人，只你我二人，你不必担心会召来什么祸患，”孙权缓缓地搅着鸡汤，面色温和，“今天可是大寒，就稍微懈怠一下吧！还有，其实你叫我‘仲谋’就行，咱俩不用见外……”

县府紧闭着门，火盆里的炭火还正旺，香炉中升起袅袅烟雾，一旁桌子上的鸡汤冒着热气，房间温暖舒适得让人忘记了外面的严寒，陆逊纠结再三，终于柔和了一直绷着的五官，“那么主公，臣就恭敬不如从命了。”

偶尔放纵一下也不错，只这一次。陆逊浅浅地笑着。

“父亲，父亲……”耳畔传来熟悉的呼声，陆逊强撑起眼睑，虽已年老但眸子还显现出他的清醒，“怎么了？”他问。

“父亲，陛下那边……又来人了。”陆抗低声说着。

陆逊长叹一声，起身穿好衣服，陆抗一脸担忧地看着父亲，想上前扶一下，陆逊摆摆手，佝偻着背去了正堂，大概跪了那么半个时辰吧，使者一脸神气的走了，陆逊艰难地站起来，差点摔在地上，梦中的情景还依稀可见，他蹒跚着往外走，在门口看到了一把宝剑——那是当年夷陵大胜后，孙权亲赐的宝剑。

陆逊拿出剑来，继续向外走，也不知走了多久，好像有小冰粒落到了他脸上，他停下来，仔细想了想，恍然意识到：“今天……是大寒啊。”

他轻轻一笑，看着眼前走来的碧眸紫髯的少年，就像放下毕生所有规矩礼仪一般，终于任性了一次：“仲谋，你来啦。”

说着，他将剑架到颈边，霎时，红色的花溅到白茫茫一片的大地上，身体直直地倒在了地上。

曾经的温暖如今也只是虚妄，最真实的只有这几十年不变的寒冷。


End file.
